The gates must be sufficiently strong to avoid illegal unauthorized entry and exit while also being sufficiently breakable to avoid serious damage to a vehicle during accidental unauthorized entry or exit.
Because of driver error or vehicle failure, thousands or tens of thousands of such barriers are broken annually, whether by accident or illegal entry. Each time such a barrier gate is broken, it is necessary to remove the gate and allow entry to all, or to man the entry by means of a human person, during repair and replacement of the gate member. Obviously each time there is breakage a financial burden is imposed upon the owner of the parking garage one way or another.
In a similar manner barriers around construction sites are often broken by heavy machinery or construction materials.
Therefore, the quickest and least expensive repair to such a barrier gate is to the benefit of the owner.
In the present art, it is necessary to unbolt or release the wooden gate arm from the associate machinery and replace it with a new piece of wood. In order that the gate or barrier be clearly visible to all, it is necessary to paint the new wooden gate arm with coloured diagonal stripes. Boards suitable for such a gate arm must be of fairly high quality wood in order that the painting of the indicia will be clear and even.
Presently, some operators purchase their own boards and have an attendant of the parking area paint the barrier with the required indicia. Other operators, in order to avoid labour cost, simply purchase made-to-order gate arms painted and ready to install. In either case, the replacement of the barrier arm monthly or even weekly basis, in heavily congested areas is costly and time-consuming.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means to quickly replace a barrier in an inexpensive manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a product which will eliminate the need for expensive cuts of wood and costly painting.